<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe and loved by captainhurricane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803329">safe and loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane'>captainhurricane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy blowjob, showering together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith pampers his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safe and loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a fic?? by me?? that's betaed??? SomeGoodSheith was a dear and proofread this sleepily written fluff for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shiro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brushing of fingers against tablets. Clicks of switches. Static from the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frown, pushing two thick eyebrows together. A metal finger tapping against lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro snaps out of it, head up, eyes bleary, only to meet the eyes of one Keith Shirogane, Commander of the Blade of Marmora,  his husband for the past three years. Keith’s in a casual sort of uniform, space-black and sky-blue, and his hair is free from its braid, falling over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to come back half an hour ago, you workaholic,” Keith murmurs. He circles Shiro’s giant table and comes close, so close that Shiro can kick himself away from his table and bury his face into his husband’s belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby, lost track of time.” Shiro squeezes Keith tight, presses a kiss to Keith’s abdomen and smiles, soft and sleepy, when Keith chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always do,” Keith pinches Shiro’s ear. “Come on, big guy, I have a nice evening planned out for you and all, and you tried to spend it falling asleep by your screens.” He clicks his tongue and pulls Shiro up with arousing ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on his feet, Shiro pulls him into a new hug, just to feel Keith’s warmth against his own. “How do I make it up to you, baby?” He kisses his hair, withdraws from the embrace, only to take his husband's hand in his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By letting me pamper you,” Keith huffs. “First thing I’m going to do is to get you naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro stumbles, his sleepy brain yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>error, error, file not found</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling him back to his feet with a snort, Keith reaches to kiss his jaw. “I’m going to massage you until you’re a puddle of goo; then, we’re going to take a nice, relaxing shower. Maybe I’ll even blow you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro squeezes his hand, cheeks warm. “Only maybe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith rolls his eyes, but his smile is fond. “But the massage first. I know you’ve had a stiff shoulder for the past week, and you know I’m good with my hands.” His smile widens just a fraction, his lips parting to reveal a hint of a small fang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro clears his throat. “Absolutely.” He squeezes Keith’s hand once more, and once more stumbles over his own two feet, because Keith — this evening-version of him, playful, barefooted and still so deeply in love with him — is too much for Shiro’s poor heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it happens that Keith gets him naked, swats away Shiro’s wandering hands — well, hand, now that the prosthetic is laid down on its charging spot — and promptly shoves him face down on their giant shared bed. Shiro shifts, cheek mushed against their warm, soft sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already like where this is going,” he murmurs, grin unashamed, as his husband straddles his legs, clicking open a bottle of something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush,” Keith huffs and pinches his ass. “Just take a deep breath, darling, and relax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he lays his hands down on Shiro’s shoulders, they’re slick with something that smells faintly like spring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro takes a deep breath, exhales slow and careful. He closes his eyes. “I trust you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Keith whispers back and begins his work. His hands, calloused from years of handling swords and daggers and whatever else, begin to press down on Shiro’s shoulders, gentle at first when those hands travel across the broad expanse of his back. The little circles Keith begins to make send pleasant shivers down Shiro’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, baby,” he murmurs, the corner of his mouth curling up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s laugh is brief, but sweet. “Shush.” His hands continue their journey, finding knots in Shiro’s muscles. Massaging and caressing, his fingertips pressing into Shiro’s skin until Shiro shudders and groans, his own fingertips flexing against their sheets. Shiro bites back a colourful curse when Keith finds that one spot next to his right shoulder blade; those clever, gorgeous fingers finding it and massaging it until Shiro shudders again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars dance under his eyelids and he takes a moment to inhale and exhale again properly, deeply. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle kiss is pressed against Shiro’s nape, Keith’s lips lingering, as light as a feather. “I love you,” he murmurs. “Stay still for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro groans out an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A click of a bottle, possibly the oil in Keith’s hands,  which find their way on Shiro again, gliding, travelling, caressing. For a moment they tease against Shiro’s ticklish left side and make him let out a breathless giggle; then, they dive further down to his hips, to the tantalizing dips by his hipbones. Keith presses a kiss to the knob of Shiro’s spine. “You’re doing so good for me, Takashi,” Keith whispers. “You’re always so good. My handsome husband. My beautiful husband.” His thumbs dig into the skin, against a knot Shiro didn’t even know was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glorious warmth is spreading in Shiro, his skin blooming red wherever he’s touched, his cheeks hot. His eyelashes flutter, but like this, eyes closed, it’s like he’s floating in some space filled with cotton clouds; the only focus in his mind is Keith’s devilish, gorgeous hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every little sound Shiro makes, he gets a kiss, a word of praise that makes his ears burn. Even years after being together, Keith’s ease with praising him still gets to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Keith’s weight moves lower, he pushes Shiro’s legs apart to make room for himself. Shiro’s dick, treacherous as ever, throbs with interest at the familiar positioning, but Keith makes no move to touch him there. He begins massaging Shiro’s legs next instead, his hands as clever and as awful as the rest of him, slowly turning Shiro into even more of a puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s toes curl, when Keith presses his lips to Shiro’s thigh and murmurs: “I’ve seen you kill a Gladiator with these thighs alone. You’re so gorgeous. So damn gorgeous. And you’re all mine.” Lower, lower, he goes, bends Shiro’s leg at the knee and kisses the curve of his foot, smiling when his hot breath makes Shiro ticklish and breathlessly laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up, up another leg, then back to straddling them, as graceful as ever. Keith sets himself lower, lays on Shiro and kisses his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you still awake there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro tries to find his words, but they're stuck in his throat, and he laughs. “Barely. Baby, you’re killin’ me.” He blinks, sees a blurry head of dark hair. “Arm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith kisses him again sweetly. “Of course, baby.” Shiro can feel Keith’s smile against his neck; then, his husband shifts again, with his enviable ease. Shiro’s arm is cradled in Keith’s hands, kisses laid on his fingertips. Keith uses both of his hands to massage Shiro’s arm this time, tracing his veins, the curves of his muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love how strong you are, Takashi,” he murmurs, his lips on Shiro’s shoulder, his fingertips on Shiro’s bicep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Shiro were a little more coherent, he’d protest, maybe, but instead, he murmurs something garbled and unintelligible. He is floating in space, between all the stars that ever were and will ever be; his world is simultaneously so large, yet so small; he's hyperfocused on his husband’s devilish fingers and lips and words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he wakes, it’s to find himself on his back, to the sight of Keith smiling down at him.“Hi again, sleepyhead,” Keith murmurs and taps his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinks. “Oh. Did I fall asleep?” He smacks his mouth, shifts, as if to find his usual aches and pains — but there is none. His body is made of jello. Except his dick, apparently, because that little shit is still half-hard. He ignores it in favour of getting a kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want that shower? I’ll help you.” Keith brushes Shiro’s hair from his forehead and leans down to kiss it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every cell in my body is screaming at me to not get up, but — “ Shiro smiles, sleepy and soft. “Take good care of me, baby.” That gets him another smile, another little kiss to his nose. He’s pulled up from the bed on unsteady legs; then, he's lead to their bathroom. Keith dims the lights enough so that they don’t burn Shiro’s eyes and makes him sit on the toilet seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep just yet again, darling. I still want to blow you,” Keith murmurs as he strips himself off that flimsy excuse for a casual uniform, steps out of the sea of black and blue until he’s there, as naked as Shiro, as scarred as him, but as beautiful as he’s always been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiles at him, delighted to see pink on Keith’s cheeks. Keith bites his lip and helps him up, fondly calls him an old-timer and tells him to stop looking at him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Shiro nuzzles Keith’s neck. “Like you’re the most beautiful person that I’ve ever seen? It’s true though. My husband. My Keith.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shower turns on, warm and comforting. Keith wraps an arm around Shiro’s waist and lets him lean against him. “Ridiculous,” Keith scoffs, without any real heat. He takes out one of their sponges, click click say the shower gel bottles, and begins washing his baby of a husband. Shiro doesn’t even try to make it easier, because Keith is warm and good, and that one spot on his neck just always </span>
  <em>
    <span>begs</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Shiro’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put on the breaks there, you horny old dog,” Keith snorts and pinches his ass. “Just let me pamper you, not the other way around!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro whines. Maybe it sounds like a pitiful dog, but he is a man in the shower with another man, the beautiful man who is his husband, so Shiro is very much allowed to kiss any part of him. And so he does, nuzzling against Keith’s warm, warm neck and enjoying Keith’s hands on himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good to me, baby,” Shiro whispers, barely audible over the sound of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shifts to wash him more thoroughly and sadly doesn’t linger on his dick. “Okay, you big baby.” Keith reaches up to his hair and ruffles it. “Let me get you out, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro hums. “Noooo.” He tugs Keith by the waist, to keep him close. “It’s so warm in here.” Shiro’s lips stretch with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith swats his ass, a husky little laugh escaping him before he can even attempt to stop it. “The water’s gonna turn cold, you big goof.” But he wraps his arms around Shiro in return and hugs him, still very much ignoring the situation in their nether regions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro reaches down, now that he has a chance to get a handful of Keith’s ass. He gives it a playful little grope, eyes still half-closed, still mostly leaning against Keith. Before he can speak, a giant yawn breaks out finally, making his jaw crack and his eyes water. “Bedtime,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bedtime,” Keith agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manhandled out of the shower, then into being dried, Shiro lets himself be pulled and pushed; he's  difficult for Keith because he can and because all Keith does is roll his eyes and laugh at him and kiss him;  it seems that three years and more isn’t enough time to get bored of kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro is certain he’ll never grow tired of Keith in general: Keith is his saviour, his equal, his beloved light in the dark. And Keith is so good at pulling him out of the bathroom and pushing him back on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just close your eyes,” Keith murmurs, the room falling into darkness around them. The blanket rustles. Keith’s skin is so warm, his hair damp. Shiro slides his fingers into it, tugs it slightly as his husband dives under the blanket and between Shiro’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s breath hitches as Keith does good on his promised blowjob: His warm mouth wrapped around Shiro’s neglected dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Shiro slurs, sleepy, fingers going slack in Keith’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith hums, his sucking so slow, more relaxing than arousing. Keith’s fingers tenderly begin to caress Shiro’s thighs, like nonverbal versions of the earlier praise. Shiro’s skin tingles, but he’s back to that floating, warm space, safe and loved. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the world hard and cold, sheith soft and warm </p><p>be kind to each other. be kind to yourselves. the world has enough people killing each other, hating each other for something as stupid as the colour of one's skin. just. be kind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>